Those Three Words
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's Total's wedding and Fang has something to tell Max.


AN- Hi, everyone! Uh, I've been in a Faxy mood all night and decided to write a one shot of a moment I'd like to see in Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel. I'm including not only cannon Fax, but some fanon Eggy because I love Eggy (as evidenced in my other fics) and I really want it to become cannon but I doubt it will.

No worries, Guy Bonding Fest will be updated in the next few days. If you haven't heard of it, this is my version of a product placement. It's basically missing moments from the books of chats between Fang and Iggy. There's fanon and canon in it, lol.

Enough rambling! Here is my fic. I've never done Max's POV before...I hope it's not too OOC.

This is a one shot. I will not be continuing this. This fic is officially over.

* * *

I wanted to kill Total.

Okay, maybe not actually kill him. I mean, I love animals and all, I really do, so I don't want to really cause one harm. Plus, Angel would never speak to me again. But, if I did kill him and submitted this bridesmaid dress as evidence, I'm almost completely positive that the jury would not find me guilty.

For starters, it was pink. I don't usually like pink. I mean, I did have pink in my hair but I don't usually have pink clothes. Second, it was majorly poufy. My arms looked as if I'd been stung by a bee and they had ballooned past normal size. There were also ruffles! Akila had no taste.

Yes, Akila is the name of the bride. Why does the bride have an odd, dog-sounding name? Because she is a dog. Yes. I'm wearing a bridesmaid dress for a dog's wedding.

Hence why I wish to kill Total.

I also hate any form of dresses. They're too captive. I can't fight free in them. I mean, I could be flying up, ready to punch the lights out of a robot or something and someone could yell about my underwear, which makes me embarrassed and distracted and I've lost the battle.

There was a small knock on the door. Wishing no one would ever have to see me like this, I didn't open it. Unfortunately, they came in anyway.

"Hi, Max....ew."

I turned around and my mouth dropped in surprise. Nudge was standing in my door way, wearing a dress. A dress that was supposed to look exactly like mine. Except it didn't. There was no poufyness, there were no ruffles. It looked good. And she looked amazing in it.

"Where did you get that!? And why was Total keeping it from me?"

"Relax. It's the same dress, I just modified it because the original looked horrible on me."

I gave her a look and then motioned to my dress. Recognition flickered.

"Want me to do yours?"

"Yeah."

She left the room, coming back with scissors, needles, thread and a bunch of other stuff. Including my younger sister, Ella, who's dress had also been modified.

"How did you come up with this?" I asked Nudge as she carefully began work on my dress.

"Ella and I decided to sketch out a few ideas. America's Next Top Model is the best class I've ever had."

I smiled at that. Ever since we'd first met my mother and sister, Nudge and Ella had become fast friends. This was largely due to the fact that they both loved to talk about clothes and boys, something I wasn't really into.

"You're going to look gorgeous in this, Max." Ella said. "Please, please, just let me do something with your hair."

"No." My hair was not to by touched. The last time it was styled was ages ago, in New York.

"Oh come on, Max. You're really pretty! Let Ella do your hair!"

"Nudge, just fix my dress, please."

Ella shrugged. "Eh, fine. Leave it. I wouldn't want to make it look too much like Brigid's anyway."

"Brigid?" What was Dr. Stupendous doing at this wedding?

"Yeah. Total invited her and a bunch of the other scientists from our trip to Antarctica."

"She's here? Right now?"

"Yeah."

It was no big secret that I hated Brigid Dwyer. There were many reasons: She was over twenty and hitting on fourteen year old, Fang. She was super smart and would hit on Fang. She always had perfectly styled hair as she hit on Fang. She was super nice to everyone but especially to Fang while she hit on him.

I should have realized this was all part of Ella and Nudge's diabolical plan but I fell for it anyway.

"Fine. Do my hair."

Ella squealed happily and quickly ran for her hair-care supplies. So, there I was, standing in the middle of my room as my biological sister did my hair and my Flock sister fixed my dress.

It felt really normal.

Then Total had to go and ruin it by bursting in and announcing we had twenty minutes before the ceremony. Then, as he took in Ella's dress, Nudge's dress and my in progress dress, he let out a gasp.

"Great Scott! What have you done to Akila's dresses!? They're ruined! Now she'll never want to marry me."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Total, relax. Akila totally loved what I did to them."

Total stopped sobbing. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I was suddenly struck with the realization that Akila was a dog. A regular dog. So how she possibly picked out these dresses and how she possibly told Nudge her new design was ok, I had no idea.

"Well, then. Alright. Eighteen minutes to go."

He left the room and I turned to Nudge. "Akila didn't pick these dresses out, did she?"

"Nope."

"But we're letting Total think that so it makes her seem less dog-like and more human-like?"

"Yes." Nudge nodded.

"Ok then."

A few minutes later, Ella called out that she was finished. After a final snip of the scissors, Nudge joined in. They both dragged me to a mirror where I could look at myself.

But....that couldn't be me.

There was a girl in the mirror, blonde hair curled perfectly around her face, wearing a slim, pink dress that clung to her body. Her brown eyes blinked in surprise because she had to be wondering who she was.

Because she certainly wasn't me.

"You look gorgeous, Max." Ella whispered, giving the girl in the mirror a hug.

"Absolutely." Nudge agreed, smiling brightly.

The girl in the mirror smiled at the same time I did. Hmm.

Maybe it was me.

* * *

The Flock, as we called ourselves, had been together since we escaped from the dreaded School (see books 1-5, I refuse to go into big detail). There was me (Max) the leader. Iggy, our blind bomber. Nudge, our Chatterbox. Gazzy, our designated pyro. Angel, our perfect little girl who could do anything. And, Fang. My second in command.

He was also my best friend, my biggest pain, and, very recently, my boyfriend.

We'd done the typical romance thing. Best friends who fall in love and realize this feelings after seeing each other with someone else. I hated his girlfriend, the Red Haired Wonder and he couldn't stand Sam, my first real date. Then, of course, came Brigid who seemed to be obsessively in love with him. During all this, we'd kissed a few times.

We finally had our first real date about a month ago. Then, there was that pesky moment where I thought might die and I kissed him in front of the Flock (minus Angel), the adults (who'd been helping my rescue my mother. Again, long story, see book 5) and Brigid (Ha!).

Thus, he became my boyfriend. I was always insanely jealous when it came to Fang. Which is why I was currently glaring in his direction as Dr. Stupendous flirted with him.

Total was having the wedding at my mother's house in Arizona, specifically in her backyard. I stood in the window, gazing out at the decorations. Iggy and Gazzy were standing together, whispering intently. I really hoped they weren't going to ruin the wedding. On the plus size, their suits (which they both looked quite good in) were not dirty at all.

Angel was standing at the alter with Total, probably calming him down. Fang would be his best man. Speaking of Fang, I decided to my presence known. As I stepped outside, Angel's head turned my way and she smiled.

"Max, you look beautiful!"

Fang's head turned to me and, even from a distance, I could see his black eyes glittering brightly. He walked away from Dr. Stupendous mid-sentence and, from Angel's smug smile, I could tell this bothered her. I didn't really care. Nothing mattered but Fang as he walked toward me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, wondering if I looked alright. He stopped right in front of me.

"You look incredible, Max." he said, quietly enough so only I would hear.

Just like that, my doubts vanished. If Fang said I looked incredible, then maybe I really did. I couldn't help but smile nervously at him.

"Thanks. You do too."

And he did. The suit he was wearing looked really great against his dark, olive-colored skin. His long hair was smoothed back and it was slightly shiny, as if sleeked with some kind of gel.

He stepped closer to me, taking one of my curls and twirling it around his finger. His eyes never left mine and, after a moment, he gave me a rare smile which made my heart beat faster as usual and the sun shine brighter.

Then, he leaned down and kissed me.

I usually lost all train of thought when Fang's lips met mine and this was no exception. His hand left my hair and placed itself on my back, pulling me closer. I happily obliged, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him back in equal fervor. As I became dizzy, I reluctantly pulled away from him. He didn't let go of me and I gladly pressed our foreheads together.

"Max." he whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"I.......I think it's time for the wedding."

My eyes popped open as he moved away from me. I realized that most of the guests were seated in chairs facing the alter. Nudge and Ella were giggling from where they stood in the front, and I couldn't help but notice Ella's gaze drifting toward one of Total's three best men. Fang took my hand and led me to the alter, where he took his place next to Total and I took mine next to where Akila would stand. As the music started and the guests headed turned to watch Akila walk down the aisle, I couldn't help but think that hadn't been what Fang really wanted to tell me.

* * *

The actual wedding part was torture. Akila's walk had been slow paced and, once she finally reached Total, he instantly began licking her. Which I found slightly gross. Then, the vows started.

"Akila, ever since we met on that journey through Antarctica, I realized I cannot go one without you. You are the wind beneath my literal wings. You are the force that keeps me going. My heart will always long for you while I'm flying about with those crazy kids. I've kept myself up many a nights trying to think of the perfect words you should hear on our wedding day. Finally, I know. I'm done flying around like a child. I'm standing here, promising to be there for you, always. To be the best husband a dog could have and the best father a pup could ever want. You make me feel like more than a mutant mutt, Akila. You make me feel like a purebred."

My leg twitched a couple of times from the sheer need of kicking him. During both these times, I caught Fang's eye and, somehow knowing what I was thinking, he would grin. Which, of course brought a stupid goofy smile to my face which people probably thought was from the wedding and the vows.

Thankfully, Akila had no vows, since she couldn't talk. Instead, she barked a couple times which seemed to please Total. Finally, they were announced dog and wife and kissed and ran down the aisle and everyone cheered, especially me, because it was finally over!

Of course, there was still the reception but I was totally going to skip that. As the maid of honor, I had to walk down the aisle with the best man, which was Fang. So, I laced my arm through his and, thankfully, did not trip as we walked. Just before we reached the end of the aisle, he whispered to me, "Save me a dance later."

Which, of course, meant I would be changing my plans.

* * *

How Total and Akila were supposed to have their first married couple dance, I didn't know until the moment they stepped out onto the floor. They kind of just ran around in a circle together a few times and, once they stopped, everyone clapped, me included. Then, the real humans got onto the dance floor. I saw John whisk my mother onto the floor and smiled, hoping there was a little bit more than friendship there.

Ella had somehow gotten Iggy onto the floor, which honestly wasn't that surprising, considering he happened to have huge crush on her. Ella was guiding and they seemed to move really well together. Even from this distance, I could see the faint red on both their cheeks and my smiled widened.

Angel was dancing with Celeste, her stuffed animal bear she got what seemed like twenty lifetimes ago and, my smile was at the point where it hurt my face, Gazzy and Nudge were awkwardly trying to two-step.

Suddenly, my view was obstructed by a lone, black figure and my eyes met Fang's as he held out his hand, wordlessly asking me to dance. Silently, I slipped my hand into his and let him pull me into the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested at my sides and we slowly began to dance.

"This was nice." I said. "A little cheesy."

"Yeah." Fang was the master of one-worded sentences.

"Total won't be traveling with us anymore. That's a bonus."

He smirked. "You'll miss him, eventually."

"Hopefully that eventually won't happen for a very long time."

"Angel's going to be miserable." Fang reminded me, putting a damper on my mood.

"Oh yeah. Well, maybe she'll talk you into letting her have a tiger or something and all will be well."

He chuckled at his and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. I saw Brigid frowning in our direction and I closed my eyes, smiling wide once again.

We stayed like that for a while, gently swaying to the music. Everything felt extremely peaceful. This must be what it was like to be a normal girl. Normal girls went to weddings. Normal girls danced with their boyfriends. I didn't care that I would never really be normal. For the moment, I felt normal enough and that was good enough for me.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I was going to tell you something earlier."

His voice sounded so serious. I pulled away slightly to see his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He wouldn't meet my eye. I suddenly felt worried. What could be so bad that he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Are you breaking up with me?" The words fell from my lips before I could stop them.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed. "No, of course not."

"Oh." I was relived. "Then, what?"

He gently brushed some curls away from my eyes. "I love you, Max."

I froze. The feelings that used to come up whenever he kissed me, the desire to run far away, were creeping up again. He loved me. I suddenly felt extremely hot and slightly dizzy. He loved me. I wondered how hurt he would be if I turned and ran right now. He loved me!

Fang was in love with me!

"I'm not expecting you to say it back." He said, carefully gauging my reaction, looking as if knowing exactly what my thoughts were.

But, suddenly, all that stopped. I was starting into Fang's black eyes seeing, for the first time, his love for me deep inside them. And, I realized that I needed to tell him too. I wanted to tell him! I'd known it since our second kiss and I was going to tell him.

"Fang." I began quietly. "I lo-"

"Look out!" Angel screamed.

We looked up in time to push each other out of the way as a giant rock dropped exactly where we were standing. I gazed up at the sky to see an army of M-bots hovering above us.

Of course! Because this was so my freaking life.

* * *

AN- Yeah, stopping there for numerous reasons.

1) This is exactly how I see it happening in the book, if this is where those words finally come out. Fang would totally say it first, Max would freak and they'd be interrupted by the bad guys.

2) I don't really know where to go from here. I don't want to guess as to what's going to happen in the book plot wise.

3) I cannot write fight scenes, lol.

So, I hope you enjoyed my Faxy one shot.


End file.
